someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door.
Hello. My name is 9thCore5 and this is my second creepypasta. Enjoy! The Story (Part 0/Introduction) Long time ago, there was a ordinary night, the clock was about 6 PM. I wanted to play something but I didn't knew what. After looking through my games, I found one that I really liked the first time playing it. It was Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, the most favorite Paper Mario game, or even, of the whole Mario series. I got my Gamecube, the game and started playing. Right away I noticed something a little bit "odd". After it started, there was no sound. Also, the intro was way faster than usual. After the little intro, it put me at the title screen, and everything seemed normal. I pressed start and it gave me at the 4 file slots instantly. I thought it was just a little bit of lag and started file 1. It gave me at the name "maker" of the file, if I can call it like that, and then I started the game. It played the usual intro, but it was different, because Parakarry was a bit darker in color, unlike the first time playing, but I just thought that it was just a graphical bug. Then, Luigi came out of the house, took the letter, went into the house, told Mario that Princess Peach gave them a letter and then he told Mario what the letter said. Then they travelled to Rogueport, giving me the title and then said "Prologue". Part 1: No NPC Then it put me at the start, but I noticed that there where no NPCs, except for the cutscene with Goombella. After the little cutscene, the battle started, only that I was fighting Goombella, like she was the real enemy. Then I started to think: "Was this the REAL battle? Anyways, if it was or not, I must fight." After, I picked "Jump", but Mario said "Just, no." Then Goombella's attack started. She didn't do anything, but I couldn't do anything. Then she put on a spiky helmet and jumped on me 10 times, killing me. I got a Game Over, but instead of the normal "Game Over" screen, I got a picture of... literally nothing. It was all black. Nothing was visible.After like 1 hour of black, I heard a ground-pound from my house, like Mario traveled from the virtual world to ours. Part 2: Strange Noises and Strange Things Happening I looked in every room, nothing. Then I looked outside and nothing was moving. I got scared and I thought that it was just a hallucination. I opened up the TV, but I got a message on that screen that said "You are not allowed to do anything." I didn't knew what was happening. I tried waiting 1 hour, but still nothing. Then I looked back outside, everything was normal. After that, I looked back at my Gamecube and I was seeing, slightly, Mario. I moved around in some darkness. After ~10 minutes, I get a speech bubble that was Shadow Queen's. It said "Oh look, are you lost, little guy? Don't worry, I will protect yo" and then the Gamecube just closed, the TV closed, and I heard a ground-pound again. I looked again through the house, still nothing. I got scared and went to the bathroom. Before opening the light, I saw in the bathroom a metal-like figure. Thinking that it was just a hallucination, I opened the lights. Nothing was there, just like I thought. I washed my face and I saw that my face was white, exactly like the milk. I thought that I was hallucinating again, so I just washed my face again to escape of these thoughts. When I went back to my room, I saw that the Gamecube was broken, and some blood was coming out of it, somehow. I said "What the heck is happening in my house?! Is this game haunted?? Was I not supposed to play it?" After coming closed to the Gamecube, I heard a scream that I couldn't describe, and some blood was coming from the other room. I enter the other room, nothing. I looked down, there was no blood. I went back to my room, and everything was fine. After that much trouble, I got out the game from the Gamecube and put it back into the box. I sweared to not play that game again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Super Mario